During renovation of wooden surfaces on older houses, it is normally required to remove several coats of successively painted unsightly cracked and flaking oil- and/or plastic-based paint. Various methods are available for executing this work, wherein the removal of the paint for example can be carried out by means of scraping or grinding, which either implies a great effort of costly manpower or diffusion of ecologically harmful dust and disturbing noise. Previously, blow torches have also been utilized in order to burn off paint or rather to soften the paint by means of heating, so that it would be easier to scrape the paint off the wood. Caustic solutions or strong hydrocarbon-based solvents have also been utilized for removal of paint from wooden facades. All of these methods involve various disadvantages.
As a result of this, there has recently been a change to a method which implies that the paint is softened by radiation by means of a source of infra-red radiation. Thereafter, the paint is immediately removed by means of mechanical treatment of the wooden surface. Such a method and a device for execution of this method is described in the swedish patent 9000763-4. Apart from the radiation member, the device according to this patent also consists of members for controlled vertical and horizontal moving of the carrier along the facade, which makes it possible to reach a reasonably plane rectangular surface.